An Angel
by LizCraft
Summary: The day Sally Jackson died was the day that Percy stopped smiling. This is a one-shot inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'Supermarket Flowers'


**Hey,**

 **This is just a little one-shot I was inspired to write while listening to Ed Sheeran's song 'Supermarket Flowers' from his new album.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Uncle Rick and Supermarket Flowers to Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

The day Sally Jackson died was the day Percy stopped smiling.

 _I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill  
Threw the day-old tea from the cup_

Sally had been taken by the illness that had claimed her uncle. She had been hospitalized a year earlier, a few months after the end of the battle against Gaia.

 _Packed up the photo album Matthew had made  
Memories of a life that's been loved_

January 19th-

The small hospital room was crowded. The dim fluorescent lights cast a sickly yellow shadow over everything and everyone. Outside, stood the Seven, Nico, and Grover, waiting to hear the outcome.

 _Took the "Get Well Soon" cards and stuffed animals  
Poured the old ginger beer down the sink_

Apollo stood at Sally's side, clad in doctor's scrubs, hands flying as he worked furiously, searching, with little luck, for a cure. Percy knelt at his mother's other side, her hand grasped firmly in his. Paul Blofis stood behind him, trembling, and his mouth a tight, thin line, his eyes on his unconscious wife's face. Poseidon watched, like a shadow, silent and pale, from the foot of her bed, not daring to move any closer.

 _Dad always told me, "Don't you cry when you're down."  
But, mum, there's a tear every time that I blink_

 _Beeeeeep._

The heart monitor went flat as Sally's soul passed on, her life chord snipped by the three Fates. A choked sob echoed between Percy and Paul. Percy bowed his head, holding his mother's limp hand to his face.

"Do something."

Apollo turned to Poseidon, his eyes wet and full of pain.

"I can't."

The Sea God moved, falling to his knees before the younger god. "Please Apollo, I beg of you; anything… anything at all… _please!"_

Percy turned and buried his face into his step-father's T-shirt. Paul wrapped his arms around the boy, as tears fell down his face as well.

 _Oh, I'm in pieces. It's tearing me up but I know  
A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved_

Apollo shook his head, his eyes full of remorse and pain. Taking his uncle's hands in his, the Sun God knelt in front of him. His hands trembled as he spoke: "I can't. I'm sorry."

Poseidon slumped down, his shoulders drooped. "Sally," he whispered. "My Sally…"

 _So, I'll sing Hallelujah,  
You were an angel in the shape of my mum  
When I fell down you'd be there holding me up  
Spread your wings as you go  
And when God takes you back  
He'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home."_

Those who stood outside began to assume the worst as silence fell inside the room. But when Nico stiffened suddenly, his eyes widening in despair, their fears were confirmed.

 _I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up  
Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case_

Hazel began to cry silently into Frank's shoulder. Piper's hands jumped to her mouth, Jason placed a comforting hand on her back. Grover bleated and wiped a tear away. Annabeth gripped Nico's hand tightly as she felt tears well up.

It couldn't….. Sally couldn't be…

Then the door opened.

 _John said he'd drive, then put his hand on my cheek  
And wiped a tear from the side of my face_

Percy's eyes were bloodshot from crying…. And lifeless. All of the joy and energy that usually filled had been leeched from the bright sea-green orbs.

"Gods above…." Someone whispered softly.

He lurched towards Annabeth and held onto her tightly, clinging to her as if she might disappear into mist. She rubbed his back in comforting circles as he cried, his shoulders shaking.

 _I hope that I see the world as you did 'cause I know  
A life with love is a life that's been lived_

The Seven had never seen Percy this broken. He had always been the one to cheer everyone up, was always the optimistic one- along with Piper and Leo.

But Sally had done everything for him; protected him by staying with Gabe, driving him to rescue missions, and charging into a full-fledged battle to take care of him. And now that she was gone….

The Percy that stood before them, crying into Annabeth's shoulder, was a shattered version of their friend, the Savior of Olympus. It was then, and only then, that they all understood how cruel the Fates could be.

 _So, I'll sing Hallelujah,  
You were an angel in the shape of my mum_

"Percy," Nico said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders. "She's in Elysium."

The Son of Poseidon's eyes had a faraway look in them- unseeing and seeing.

 _When I fell down you'd be there holding me up  
Spread your wings as you go, when God takes you back  
He'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home."_

 _Hallelujah,_  
 _You were an angel in the shape of my_ _mum_  
 _You got to see the person I have become_  
 _Spread your wings and I know_  
 _That when God took you back, he said, "Hallelujah"_

"I know," Percy breathed, tears streaming down his face. "I know."

" _You're home."_


End file.
